


Kiss My Eyelids

by PeculiarChild



Series: How Long Have We Been Here? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining Keith (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarChild/pseuds/PeculiarChild
Summary: Home?He didn't have any home back at Earth.He was home right now.In Lance's arms.





	Kiss My Eyelids

Keith was bad at a lot of things. But fighting wasn't one of them. You could see it in the way he gracefully swung his sword among the Galra soldiers, slashing, cutting. Soldier after soldier fell dead to the ground. He was battered and bruised, but he kept on fighting vigorously. He had a higher purpose now, after all. 

And that purpose was Lance, whose right shoulder was currently dislocated. It had happened in the heat of the battle. After Keith knocked the gun out of the Galran's hands, he proceeded to tackle Lance to the ground, resulting in a dislocation of his shoulder. The scream that tore itself from Lance's throat filled Keith with the urge to protect.

_Protect Lance._

_Protect the boy he loved._

Oh boy, there it was. The wave of emotions hit him like a brick, causing him to stagger. His mistake was rewarded with a bruising punch to his ribs, and he could swear that he heard the telltale sound of something breaking.

Lance, who was currently slumped on the floor with his back to the wall, tried to shoot the Galran with his uninjured arm, the shot not even close to his intended target. However, Keith used the distraction in his favor and managed to take the soldier down with a clean hit.

"Thanks, Sharpshooter!" Keith managed to say, voice weak with exhaustion. Lance mumbled something incoherent in return, and Keith turned around to check how he was faring. He didn't have any major injuries, thank god, but his body was littered with cuts and bruises. Keith felt his heart swell at the sight.

... No. He shook his head and quickly whipped around to take down the remaining Galra soldiers. He needed to focus on getting them both out of there. He was sore everywhere, his pulse drumming in his veins. He made a quick scan of the battlefield as he gripped his sword tightly. Only two of the Galrans remained, it was good because Keith could barely stay upright. He surged forward with a grunt, every breath feeling like he was being stabbed all over.

He didn't know how he took out the larger Galra of the two. He didn't. It was a flurry of cuts, slashes, swings. His sword was knocked out of his hands, somewhere far away, so he turned to the last Galra standing, fists balled, ready to fight.

When he swung his leg in a futile attempt to kick the enemy, the Galran grabbed his ankle with clawed hands, harshly twisting it the wrong way. Keith let out a guttural growl and quickly withdrew his leg, ankle now bent in an odd angle. He was pretty sure that something definitely broke this time.

And then, his body suddenly decided that it couldn't hold him on his own two feet anymore. With a wave of dizziness, his body hit the floor with a loud thud, pain shooting up all over his spent body. As much as he tried to get up, his body stayed limp on the floor. As he saw the Galran reach for his dead teammate's laser rifle, his brain started sending out alarmed signals. He needed to get up, immediately!

His heart stopped when he saw the Galran pick up the gun and aim it. It wasn't directed at him. It was directed at Lance. There was no way the new Red Paladin could dodge that, not with his dominant hand injured like that. Keith's breath hitched. He had to do something, and he had to do that something quick. He flailed helplessly for a few miliseconds, and suddenly, he knew what to do.

 _Lance,_ he thought.

_Beautiful, beautiful Lance._

_He deserves to go home. I promised him he'd be able to go back to Earth. I promised him he'd see his family again, see the ocean again, eat normal Earth food again._

_I promised him. I can't let him down._

_Lance... I love you._

With his newfound energy and rush of adrenaline, Keith scrambled forward, until his limp body rested between Lance and the now shooting laser rifle's way. He closed his eyes, as if closing them would delay the inevitable. He heard Lance scream.

"KEITH, NO!"

And then, Keith felt it. He didn't do anything. He didn't scream, didn't cry out. The paralyzing pain painted his vision red, the smell of burnt flesh reaching his nose. As he turned to the side to empty his stomach from the whatever food goo he'd eaten, he heard three gunshots and a grunt. Then he heard a loud thud, along with Lance's cursing.

"Shit, Keith, buddy, open your eyes. Look at me. Please..."

Lance sounded so weak, like he wanted to cry. Keith blinked his eyes open, and was met with Lance's ocean blue eyes, filled with sheer panic. He picked him up as best as he could with one arm, and placed his head on his lap. Lance reached to push Keith's sweaty bangs aside, fingers lightly touching his forehead. Keith was startled by how warm Lance's fingers were. Or maybe he was cold? He didn't feel cold, in fact, he felt the opposite. He felt warm and safe, because he was with Lance.

He coughed as he felt blood make its way through his throat, painting Lance's hand and his own chin red. He saw Lance's beautiful eyes suddenly go bigger, as he shouted at Shiro over the comms.

"Shiro, we need immediate help! Keith's injured and.... It's bad."

Keith didn't know what Shiro said, but it made Lance shake with fury.

"No, Shiro, it can't wait! Please hurry!"

Keith tried to remember how they got into this situation in the first place, as he felt his consciousness slip away. After being apart from the castle and his friends for so long, Blades came up with a mission involving working with Voltron. Keith felt enthusiastic. It meant he got to see Lance again. It meant he got to see Lance, the boy whose smile was brighter than the sun itself.

Shiro, as if sensing Keith's feelings, paired Keith up with Lance.

 _You two make a good team,_ he had said.

It wasn't supposed to be a simple mission. Kolivan mentioned that it wouldn't be. Keith and Lance were given the duty to clear the entrance, so the others could go in and rescue prisoners, and get the information they needed.

But now? Keith just wanted to close his eyes, and rest for a while. However, a light slap to his cheek made him face with the harsh reality. Here he was, slowly bleeding out in Lance's arms.

He felt something wet drip onto his face. He looked up, only to find Lance crying.

"Keith... You have to stay with me, okay? Don't you dare close your eyes. Focus on me, let's talk a l-little, huh?"

Focus on Lance? Keith could easily do that. And so he did. Lance looked absolutely wrecked, tears, dirt, sweat and blood dripping down his face.

Keith reached out with a bloody hand to brush his tears away, hissing in pain as he did so. Lance didn't push him away, just rested his face against his hand.

"Hey Keith, do you remember that one time you comforted me in the observatory, because I was feeling homesick?"

Keith did. With every single detail. He was on the training deck that night, because he couldn't sleep. After spending a couple hours there, on the way to his room, he had seen Lance in the observatory. He had looked so small back then, lacking his usual green jacket, shaking and sobbing quietly. Keith had felt like all of his air was knocked out of his lungs, the need growing bigger to wrap Lance in his arms and comfort him, even though he had never been great with words.

Keith had walked in, slowly, trying not to startle the crying boy. He had slowly plopped himself down next to him, with a soft "Hey buddy."

Lance immediately tried to hide his face, but Keith's soft touch had stopped him.

"It's fine, Lance. We know you miss home. It's.... Fine. You'll get to see your home, your family again. I promise, you will. So, don't cry anymore, okay?"

Lance had looked at him with wet eyes, unable to find any words to say. Keith had felt like confessing to him there and then. But he had held back his tongue. It hadn't been the right time for it then.

_But now, he just wished he did confess to him there and then. Now it was too late._

After a couple more seconds, Lance had tackled him to the ground with a tight hug, and cried on him like there was no tomorrow. Keith had held him through it all, until Lance's tears dried and a soft smile took its place. He had smiled at Keith softly, and thanked him. It had been the most genuine thing Keith had ever heard from him.

"I promised you that you'd be able to go back to Earth again..."

Keith mumbled, voice no louder than a whisper.

Lance responded with a snort.

"We're going back to Earth together dummy..."

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out instead was a bloody cough. Despite Lance's best efforts, he could feel his consciousness slip away from his grasp, eyes starting to feel heavy.

_Was it really too late to confess to Lance?_

Keith needed Lance to know he mattered. Keith needed him to know that he was loved, he was amazing, and he was beautiful. And so, Keith decided to tell him.

"L-Lance... I need to tell you..... Something..."

Lance's pretty eyes immediately widened, as he realized what was happening. He flailed for a few seconds, applying more pressure to Keith's wound. He hissed in pain as his right shoulder was jostled in the process.

"Keith, no, you're not doing this, you'll tell me once you get out of the pod, you'll be as good as new and--"

"Lance..."

Keith cut Lance off, trying to hold onto the remains of his consciousness. He somehow felt like if he fell asleep now, he'd never be able to wake up to tell Lance how he felt.

"Lance, please. Listen..."

Lance was still in a complete denial, as far as Keith could see. He stroked Lance's cheek with his hand, and then brought it to his lips to shush him. It seemed to be enough, because Lance didn't talk, just silently sobbed. Keith decided it was finally his time to talk.

"Lance... I need y-you to know that you're an amazing person, inside... and out. You always... s-shine... And you're oh so beautiful, e-everything I'd never be... Don't t-think that you're useless... You're the glue to team Voltron, y-you hold them together... And... Lance... I love you. I love you so much, so please... Be happy..."

Keith felt the corners of his vision go darker and darker, until he could only see Lance's pretty face, which was now soaked in tears. He let out a sob and tilted Keith's face, and kissed him.

Keith felt the oh so cliche butterflies in his stomach, as his chapped lips met with Lance's soft ones. The kiss was rushed, but full of emotions and bitterness. It was perfect to Keith.

And now, Keith wanted to both thank and curse the universe, for letting him meet with Lance, and for cutting their time together so short. However, if Keith could save Lance, then everything was okay. He'd be okay. 

"I love you too... Keith... You idiot... Don't go..."

Keith wanted to stay. He really did. He wanted to stay, and give this boy the love he deserved. But couldn't find the strength to keep his eyes open, eyelids too heavy. 

"I'm sorry Lance..." 

Keith closed his eyes. He felt soft lips press kisses on his eyelids, and he vaguely heard Lance singing. He had always loved Lance's voice, it wasn't any different now. It was a song Lance sung when he was feeling particularly homesick, Keith recalled. His lips curled with soft, weak smile, and he let Lance's beautiful voice lull him to sleep.

_Home?_

_He didn't have any home back at earth._

_He was home right now._

_In Lance's arms._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, what an emotional rollercoaster this was to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think in the comments! I might make a sequel to this when I have time, exploring the aftermath of Keith's death. And also, let me know of any mistakes, or any tags I should add! But be kind because I'm a crybaby ")


End file.
